


Masquerade (Burning Glances, Turning Heads)

by silentcomet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirty!Catra, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous!Adora, Light Angst, Masquerade Ball, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, consented aggression?, no one actually cheats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcomet/pseuds/silentcomet
Summary: Adora decides to surprise Catra at the Fright Zone's Centennial Masquerade Ball. What happens when she finds out her girlfriend decided to bring someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first fic, I was just super inspired by these guys and wanted to write something. I hope you like it!  
> Title from Masquerade (Phantom of the Opera)
> 
> Second chapter will be updated soon, will contain smut so skip if that isn't your thing!
> 
> (Everyone in this fic is over 18 years old)

Adora didn’t know why she was doing this. Why would she even turn down her girlfriend’s offer to join her at the centennial Horde masquerade? There was just so much she had to work on; training times to cut down, moves to perfect, she didn’t have time to “let loose”, as Catra would say, and attend a  _ celebration _ . But what she wasn’t expecting was for all the the training simulations to be closed for the day. Apparently this party was a big thing.

_ ‘I know, I’ll just surprise Catra there! She’ll be so happy to see me.’ _ Adora thinks to herself. There’s only a little over an hour until the masquerade, which means she has to put something together rather quickly in order to fit the theme. 

Back in her room, the blonde looks around for anything she can use for the formal event. In scanning the room, her eyes fall upon one of the long, crimson curtains swaying against the slightly-opened window. She strides over and carefully removes the cloth from the rod, setting it vertically against the windowpane. If there’s anything Adora’s learned from her years of training, it’s how to be resourceful. 

The fabric was perfect, especially because she knew Catra would love the deep red contrasting elegantly against her light complexion, while also matching the feline woman’s typical attire. Adora’s mind wanders to what the beautiful woman could possibly be wearing tonight and she felt her stomach erupt into butterflies at the speculation.  _ ‘Snap out of it! You won’t even get to find out if you don’t have anything to wear.’ _

Deft fingers quickly started working to cut and sew the curtain into a flowing gown, fit for the occasion. An hour later, the dress was ready and the soldier wasted no time trying it on and walking to the mirror. The garment was perfect; her torso was hugged tightly by the silky material, her arms and shoulders exposed, as well as the blades of her back. It ran from a cuff around the neck down to the floor, only starting to loosen up and flow at her waist.

Still, something was missing, though. It felt plain. Wanting to maintain an elegant but simple look, Adora ran to her closet and pulled out a gold belt to wrap around her midsection and complement her blonde locks.

“Perfect!” she called out to herself. Now to get the mask portion of this outfit down.

Adora decides to decorate one of her broken training faceplates in the time crunch. About half an hour later, she’s standing at her desk looking at the finished product. The black mask covers the left side of her face from above the eyebrow down to just under her cheekbone, across her nose, to slope up to just above her right cheekbone and around her other eye. Gold flecks of glitter and gemstones twinkle from the light streaming in from the now-bare window. With her hair flowing loose, Adora could barely recognize herself in the mirror. She really looked stunning.

‘ _ Oh Catra’s really in for a surprise, and I’m not too late!’ _ she thinks while glancing at the clock on the wall, smirking to herself.

 

* * *

The unintentionally heavily-disguised blonde makes her way to the banquet hall, which is decorated with streamers, balloons, banners, and everything else imaginable. The lighting is dim, which only adds to the mysterious nature of the event. There are tables scattered along the outskirts on the hall, some holding vast amounts of food and drinks, others prepared for people to sit. In the center of the room, a huge crowd of people dance to the upbeat music coming from a string band off to the side of the dancefloor. 

With no sign of Catra yet, Adora decides to grab a few of the appetizers and sit down at an empty table while she waits. Not even ten minutes after sitting down, Adora hears the distinct laughter of her lover and turns to see her standing by the drink bar.

Only, Catra wasn’t alone. She had some other woman hanging off of her every word. 

Adora has never seen this pretty woman in her life. Short white hair sits atop an androgynous and shapely face, a tight black dress runs down her burly body, and crimson stones adorn her hips and ears. The woman has a black mask on, only covering around her eyes which allows Adora to take in her black lipstick and light use of makeup. All in all, this woman was a bombshell. 

_ ‘Catra would be insane to choose me over her, I didn’t even know she asked anyone else.’ _

Reminding herself of who she came to the ball for, Adora takes in what Catra is wearing. Her girlfriend is sporting a burgundy tuxedo with a lighter-shaded dress shirt underneath, the piping of her blazer matching it perfectly. Around her neck hangs an undone burgundy bowtie, which sends an even hotter wave of jealousy through Adora’s body thinking of why the woman looks slightly dishevelled.

As if reading her mind, Catra glances past the other woman and makes eye contact with Adora. The blonde doesn’t notice the feline’s smirk as she’s too busy trying not to rip the mystery woman’s head off, but she notices when Catra leans in close to her  _ date’s _ ear to whisper something.

The snowy-haired woman nods and they both start walking towards Adora’s table.

“Excuse me, miss?” Catra purrs, “Do you mind if we sit here?” The close proximity allows Adora to take in the small, black smudge on Catra’s shirt collar and the tips of a few of her clawed fingers, which causes her to seethe even more.

“Uh-- yeah of course, go ahead.” the only inhabitant of the table manages to choke out, barely able to recognize her own voice.

“Cool, I’m Catra and this is my friend Scorpia.” she accentuates by pointing as she talks. Scorpia chuckles at the word ‘friend’ and Adora doesn’t want anything more than to slap that smirk off her face.

By now, Adora realizes that Catra doesn’t even recognize her and decides to play along. It’s not every day she can spy on her girlfriend who may or may not have betrayed her by touching another. She’s just using this to find out more about her girlfriend and this mysterious Scorpia’s intentions _with_ _her Catra_.

“Nice to meet you both, I’m-- Adela.” Adora lies easily, trying not to dwell on the jealousy and anger rippling through her body. She flashes a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes as Catra stares fondly at her. Scorpia notices this and places her hand on the feline’s forearm to get her attention.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom and say hi to my friends over there, I’ll find you when I’m done.” the foreign woman says, her eyes looking into Catra’s way too long for Adora to be comfortable with. By this point, Adora doesn’t know whether she wants to cry or scream at the nonchalant way her girlfriend takes affection from another.

She knows Catra has always been flirtatious, but she never expected to witness this behavior up close and in such bad nature. Has she been a fool to believe that Catra could be satisfied by her and her alone? Was she getting played this whole time? No, that couldn’t be.  _ ‘Catra loves me, Catra loves me, Catra loves  _ me _.’ _ Adora repeats in her  head like a mantra. It didn’t stop her mind from conjuring up images of her beloved temptress with her claws caressing the locks of someone that wasn’t her, kissing them with the tenderness the blonde thought was only for her.

Adora is only snapped out of her turmoil when Catra places her hand over her own on the table and flashes the infamous smirk that would normally make her weak in the knees. First, Catra brings another woman to the celebration, and now she’s trying to hit on another woman who isn’t even supposed to be her? She was gonna have a lot of explaining to do.

“Would you like to dance with me, _Adela?_ You look like you could use something to take your mind off of whatever’s on it.”

“Sure.” Adora shrugs noncommittally and rises out of her seat to take the furry hand offered to her.

As the current song ends, a slow and romantic song starts permeating through the air. Catra bashfully smiles and moves to wrap one arm around the blonde’s lower back and the other reaches to intertwine her fingers with Adora’s. 

“Is this okay?” she asks, suddenly out of character and  _ vulnerable _ . Adora can’t help but smile at the other woman’s demeanor, until she realizes the softness wasn’t really aimed at her. She settles on nodding while wrapping her free arm around Catra’s neck. It catches her off guard when the brunette woman tugs her closer, their bodies almost flush. Adora feels the taut muscles of Catra’s abdomen rippling with every breath she takes, as well as her defined arms through the dress shirt. A deep, rumbling purr starts emitting from the cat’s chest.

“You look so beautiful tonight, I can’t help but admire the most breathtaking woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” the feline husks sweetly into the blonde’s ear. They’re moving around the dancefloor with Catra leading every step.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend you should be dancing with? I don’t think she’d appreciate you hitting on me.” Adora spits in an accusatory tone as she fails to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  _ Oh boy, was she angry. _

Catra has the nerve to chuckle as she unwraps her arm from the blonde’s body in order to twirl her.

“You’re right, I do have a girlfriend. Scorpia’s not the one I want to be here with, though, if she’s who you’re referring to. Let me take you back to my room and I can show you just who it is that I want.”

Adora feels every emotion running rampant down to her core.  _ Did she hear that correctly? Take her back to her room?  _ Her world crashes around her and a tear runs down her cheek, hidden by the mask. She doesn’t care if her  _ girlfriend _ sees it anyway, she’s completely heartbroken.

Catra stills their movements, bringing her hands to softly cup Adora’s downcast face. Adora’s forced to make eye contact with the blue and yellow eyes of her supposed lover. Catra’s resolve breaks when she finally noticed the tear stained eyes in front of her.

“Adora, I know it’s you under there.” she steadily breathes out, “I knew it was you all along, silly.”

The pair of blue eyes widen, still brimming with tears. “What-- how? How did you know? You acted like you didn’t. You-- you wanted to be here with someone else.”

“You could be in the best disguise in all of Etheria and I would always know it was you, Adora. I was just trying to get a rise out of you. At least, until I actually upset you.” Knowing that the cat’s affection was not misplaced is enough to dissipate most of the jealousy and sadness that has afflicted Adora since Catra walked into the room with her friend. Still, there’s more that just isn’t adding up.

The blonde grabs her companion by the collar. 

“Then why did you allow that, that  _ distasteful _ woman’s advances and come in here looking like  _ that _ .” Adora’s anger flares up again, and rightfully so.  _ She will not be made a fool of _ . 

“I didn’t wanna bother you because you said you were busy!” she gestures to her bowtie hanging loosely around her neck. “You know I can’t tie these myself and I felt weird asking Scorpia to do it. That’s our thing...” Catra continues. “You usually always help me get ready.” she adds in a smaller voice, looking down embarrassed.

“Oh yeah? Then why do you have her lipstick all over you?” Adora pleads, hoping that there’s a plausible explanation. She can tell Catra hasn’t lied to her yet, she knows her girlfriend’s tells too well.

“That?” Catra asks, gesturing to the smudge on her collar. “Oh, I must’ve wiped it on my shirt after i helped Scorpia with her eyeliner. She asked me to help with her wings.” 

Coming from anyone else, that would’ve sounded awfully suspicious, but the feline’s eyes were brimming with the love and adoration that they always have. Adora should've known her girlfriend didn't have the intentions of cheating on her. After all these years, the blonde has only fallen more and more in love with her girlfriend, and now was no exception. She only hoped the same was true from her other half.

“I should warn you though, Scorpia may have a  _ bit _ of a crush on me.”

As if to prove a point, Adora sees Scorpia making her way towards them and pulls the brunette into a kiss that’s definitely not appropriate for the event they’re at. Even though she knows Catra is hers, she still can’t help but feel a residual jealousy. Adora’s tongue swipes against Catra’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gratefully obliges to. The blonde woman kisses her girlfriend deeply, taking control and breaking the kiss after Catra whimpers and starts purring even louder.

She needs her girlfriend to herself, and now. Before Scorpia can make it over to the couple, Adora throws Catra over her shoulder and starts walking briskly towards the exit, effectively stopping Scorpia in her tracks. 

Adora was going to make sure that Catra and everyone else in the Fright Zone knew who she belonged to. She was on a mission and nothing would stop her from proving that point over and over again tonight.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first fic so any feedback is really appreciated :)
> 
> I might add more to this, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you all enjoy!

“Where are we g--”

“Not. A. Single. Word.” growls Adora. Catra’s ears flatten against her head and she gulps.

Once she makes it to her room, Adora locks the door with Catra still on her shoulder and walks over to the bed. The captive knows the blonde means business, so she refrains from saying anything that might provoke her.

Without warning, Adora throws Catra onto the bed, causing the girl’s fur to stand on end and her eyes to go wide. Catra can’t deny that messing around with her girlfriend all night has turned her on immensely. The way she got possessive and jealous only fuels her desire for the blonde even more. 

The brunette knows Adora is turned on. She can smell it in the strong, heady musk that’s starting to overwhelm her senses. It’s a smell she knows all too well. 

Her mouth watered as she realized the blonde clicked herself into their shared harness, a dramatic purple dildo protruded about 8 inches from her pubic bone. It was the biggest dildo they had, Catra was well acquainted with its delicious length and thick girth.

“You want to play games with me? I’ll show you games.” Adora grits, fire in her eyes as she crawls to lean over Catra. “I already know you’re fucking dripping for me and I haven’t even touched you.”

The feline  _ lived _ for when Adora dominated her. She loved the raw emotions that she was so bad at hiding in these passionate encounters. It wasn’t an easy endeavor to get the princess so worked up that she demanded control, but Catra knew all the wrong, but right, buttons to press.

Their faces were millimeters apart, Adora could feel Catra’s breaths as she panted beneath her. 

“You are  _ mine _ , Catra. No one else can touch you, do you understand me?” Adora demanded, expecting her girlfriend to submit to her. She was straddling Catra’s hips with her hands on either side of the woman’s head, bracing her weight against the mattress.

Catra knew she had two choices: comply and give in or taunt Adora so she lost control and would  _ claim _ her. The latter sounded more appealing so she chose her response wisely.

“Why don’t you tell Scorpia that? She was starting to get pretty handsy when we were getting dressed for the ball.” Catra knew she was embellishing the nothing-but-friendly banter that took place, but it was all for a good reason, right?

Adora’s eyes go completely black at the revelation and Catra braces for the inevitable storm, her thighs coated in an excessive amount of slick. Hands wrap around Catra’s throat, lifting her head and slamming it into the mattress below hard, causing a strangled yelp to leave her gaping mouth.

She wasn’t scared, she trusted Adora with everything in her.

“Word. Say it right now.” Adora held the last shreds of control she had in order to make sure Catra was okay.

“Pancake.” the strangled woman blurts out on a whim. That would work fine, it’s not like she’s ever had to use a safe word anyway.

_ SMACK!  _

Catra feels a slap across her cheek and straightens her neck to look back up at Adora in awe. Another wave of wetness gushes from her soaking thighs.

Adora releases Catra’s throat in order to rip open her burgundy button down and take it off along with the blazer. Buttons pop off in every direction and clatter on the ground around the pair. All the while, Catra feels the strap on rubbing lightly against her crotch as Adora shifts around.

Once the submissive woman is topless, Adora flicks off her bra, exposing painfully hard nipples. She takes in the sight before her: Catra looks delicious with her toned muscles on display. A fanged smirk appears when Catra observes the effects her body still has on her lover. 

Adora finally bends down to kiss the brunette in a way that makes her toes curl and her sex throb. Her fingers pinch and roll Catra’s nipples  _ hard _ as she shoves her tongue into her mouth. All the stimulation is relentless and exactly what Catra wants, what Adora needs.

Before breaking the kiss, Adora sucks lightly on the tip of Catra’s tongue, causing the girl to arch her toned body for more contact. She feels fangs against her tongue and gets more aroused thinking of the sharp objects claiming her.

“Bite me.” Adora commands sternly against soft lips. Catra wastes no time in biting down hard on her commander’s bottom lip to the point where she’s drawing blood.

She knows this is what Adora needs, she needs to stake her claim but Catra knows she needs to feel the security in being claimed, too. Catra’s willing to submit wholly to her lover and assist her in any way possible.

Adora breaks the kiss in order to bring her lips up to one of Catra’s sensitive ears. She’s too turned on right now and she needs to find the edge she’s so close to. Adora starts rubbing her clit behind the harness while moaning into a pointed ear. Neither of them have properly touched each other yet, and still they’re both so close to tipping over the edge.

“Don’t fucking touch me or yourself. You’re gonna watch and listen to me touch myself until I come, are we clear?” Adora pants while rocking her hips as she rubs tight circles around her sensitive nub.

“Uh huh.” 

Catra moans as gorgeous sounds fill her ears. The wet squelch as Adora touches herself, heavy pants mixed with strangled groans cause hot breath to caress her pointed ear, the bed squeaks lightly as Adora rocks her hips against her hand and in turn, Catra’s hips.

Only a few minutes later, Adora slows down and her body tenses as she lets out a long, loud sigh of release. Catra watches awestruck and uncomfortably turned on as white heat drips onto her skin where Adora is straddling..

Unceremoniously, the blonde dips three of her fingers into her wetness and shoves them into Catra’s mouth.

“Good girl, how does that taste?”

A nod and muffled groan come from a blissed out Catra.

As pale fingers push down her throat, Catra wills her body to relax and allow the intruding body parts, even though her eyes water the slightest bit. Adora only stops and pulls them out when the brunette finally gags around her fingers.

The blonde rubs the shaft of the strap-on with Catra’s saliva while her girlfriend is concentrated on Adora’s lips meeting hers again. She knows Catra is more than wet enough to take the whole toy. 

Without warning, Adora thrusts the cock fully into Catra’s pulsing slit with practiced ease. Catra is unable to do anything but snap her mouth open from the kiss, dig her claws into her lover’s bare shoulder blades, and loudly cry out as her pussy was stretched perfectly around the object.

_ “ADORA, FUCK!”  _

Adora smirks as she starts grinding her hips into Catra. She decides to take mercy on her and starts off moving at a normal pace. Every thrust causes the feline to mewl with her head thrown back in ecstacy, causing Adora to speed up her movements. Having that straining neck exposed to her, Adora takes the opportunity to suck and bite dark hickies which only causes Catra to yell out louder.

“Does that feel good?” Adora asks huskily against Catra’s neck. The other woman doesn’t answer, apparently caught up in getting fucked so thoroughly.

_ SMACK! _

Catra’s attention is now split between looking at Adora’s face and her pussy relentlessly taking the large cock to the hilt.

“I asked you if this feels good, but if I can’t hold your attention then I guess it doesn’t feel  _ good enough. _ ”

Adora knows she’s being hard on Catra, but she also knows that all the sounds the woman is making proves how much she wants to be treated like this right now. She begins to pull out of Catra’s soaking slit, allowing more liquid to spill out onto the comforter.

“NO, PLEASE DON’T ST--” Catra grunts as she’s cut off by Adora flipping her onto her stomach. Now, Adora is just being cruel because she knows her girlfriend is a few moments away from orgasm.

She throws one hand to the back of Catra’s head, wrapping her palm up in the brunette locks that reside there and  _ pulling _ hard enough to bend her neck back. Catra can’t help but purr at the roughness that Adora treats her with and a loud exhale as the cock fills her pussy from a different angle. 

Her lover is in the perfect position to fuck her while applying delicious pressure against Catra’s sweet spot. The fast pace that Adora was at earlier resumes and Catra is yelling Adora’s name as her body starts quivering. 

“Adora I need to come right now,  _ please.”  _

At this point, Catra is practically sobbing and her eyes are pleading for release..

“Whose are you, Catra? Who do you belong to?”

“ _ You, you you! Always you! Only you!”  _ Catra struggles to get out.

The blonde’s free hand moves to reach under and rub the brunette’s swollen clit until she finally screams louder than she has all night. Violent tremors rack the feline’s body as the orgasm lights her body aflame in the most powerful orgasm she’s ever experienced.

Her tightening walls clamp so hard around the strap-on that it ends up fully getting pushed out of her gushing sex. Catra’s shaking from the sheer amount of force that she’s hit with.

Adora lets go of the brunette locks and helps Catra flip onto her back. Her eyes have taken on a gentler appearance as they roam all over the marks left on her girlfriend’s body. With her adrenaline dying down, the blonde can feel the scratch marks that adorn her back from Catra’s claws.

Catra lays still, her arm slung over her eyes, breathing heavily. Kisses are placed gently along her jaw and in turn, a soft purr erupts from her chest again. Adora uses this break to slip out of the soaked harness.

“I love you, Catra.” Adora can’t help but say.

“I love you too, Adora. I’m sorry I took it way too far tonight.”

“Oh stop, you know this is what you wanted all along.” the blonde jokes back.

“I never want you to doubt what you mean to me, I am yours and yours only, princess.”

Adora doesn’t bother to say anything, opting to kiss Catra slowly instead. They kiss languidly for what feels like hours. Allowing themselves to be intertwined with each other grounds both of them and brings them back to the full reality of each other.

Catra pulls away as a big yawn escapes her fanged mouth. She tucks her head under Adora’s neck and inhales her unique scent. That always does wonders to soothe her.

Gentle fingers massage her scalp and the slight soreness from having her hair pulled is soothed almost instantly. Catra’s eyes drift shut and she falls asleep, still purring and wrapped up in Adora.

The other woman chuckles as she reaches to pull a sheet over their naked bodies and turn out the light. Her thighs were still uncomfortably covered in a mixture of sweat and wetness, but she was fine waiting until Catra awoke to make it up to her.

She drifted off clutching the love of her life to her chest as a wave of calm adoration swept through her entire being.

_ “Catra loves me, Catra loves me, Catra loves me.” _


End file.
